Complete Randomness
by mikokitty159
Summary: As the title states, this story is completely random. This is going to be a SessKag story.I hope you enjoy.
1. Let the fun begin

Hiya everybody! I am very sorry to say that I have no ideas WHAT so ever for my other stories.

If you have any ideas that may help me, please send them to me.

Now about this story. I thought up this story while in my chemistry class. So do take in mind that it

will probably make no sense. Note the title Randomness. Okay then! Let the torture begin!

* * *

I believe that I will make this story a...Sess/Kag story. 

Every character in this story is OOC. So if you do not like randomness, then do not read.

* * *

WARNING- The following contents are very very random and will just begin.

* * *

Kagome's POV 

"Damn it! I don't think I will ever be over him!" I kept screaming aloud to no one in particular.

sniffle...sniffle...> "Okay... I think I will be okay." choked sob >

"DENILE!" I heard some voices in the background say.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I scream at the stupid voices.

"Try and make us!" they continue to rant.

"Fine then, I will." I start running to the people. "You all better run and hide, 'cause you all are about to DIE!"

"Think again Shorty..." I heard and evil voice say.

"Wha? Who the hell are you?" I looked up at the strange man.

"Your worst nightmare..." said the stranger.

"Yea...Yea like I haven't heard that before." I start to laugh.

Stranger starts to growl."You are going to fucking die!"

"I have heard that before also." I replied with a cocky smirk.

"Grrrr... Will you stop being so fucking annoying and let me do my job?" Begged Stranger.

"By all means... go ahead and try." I chuckled.

"Fine... I am here to deliver a message from my master."

"Oh, and if I do not want it?AND, You still have not told me who the hell you are." I said.

"You will take whether you want to or not, and as for my name, you can call me Naraku." He finally stated.

"Naraku... Now that is a funny name." I started to roll on the ground with laughter.

Naraku's eye began to twitch..."SILENCE!" He inhaled...and exhaled..."Now, here is you message from my master."

I grab the message."Uhhhh... thanks I gue..." I looked around. "Where did he go? Oh well. Now it is time to look at this message." I slowly begin to open the letter." Okay let me see."

_Dear Kagome,_

_Good day to you my sweet cherry blossom._

_I do hope that all of your travels have been_

_well and full of adventure. The reason, __I have _

_sent you this message is to inform you that_

_your younger brother has been kidnapped._

_By whom? By me of course. You are to come to_

_the place where we were to meet six years ago._

_I will see you then. Also, you have ten days to _

_figure out who I am, and to find your brother._

_Forever yours,_

_The Master_

"Oh shit!"

* * *

So how was that? As I said before it makes no sense what so ever. Well please review and please give me some ideas for my other stories if you would. 

Thanks!

MikoKitty


	2. Business

Okay then I am not in the mood for some senseless chatter, so on with the randomness!

* * *

This a Sess/Kag story.

* * *

WARNING- Characters are very ooc and the story is very random. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2- Business

Regular POV

"Oh shit! Oh shit! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Kagome screamed.

"Why does this have to happen now?" She whined.

"Okay, I guess I just need to clam down and begin my search. The only problem, is that I have no idea where to start." Deep sigh." I guess it is time for my to head back home."

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"MOM! I am home!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." Akita sarcastically replied.

"Ha...Ha very funny. Now I only came here to ask you some questions." Kagome replied coolly.

(A/N-Kagome is 23 in this story and has been living out of state. Souta is 17 or 18)

"Oh...Before you even think about continuing"Akita's rant begins, " how dare you just barge up in here without some damn warning!You don't talk to me for over a year and you expect me to just let you in here with open arms?"

"Yea, that is pretty much how it goes." Kagome states."Okay...Okay...Enough of this stupid chatter, back to business."

"Yea, business." Akita mutters.

"You do know that you still owe me over 2,000 dollars correct?" Kagome said in spite."Wait... sorry , I am getting off track."Deep breath."Have you realized that Souta is missing?"

"WHAT? When?" Akita yelled frantically.

"You mean you haven't noticed yet?" Kagome said in a bored tone. "Keh. Figures."

"Well, for your information, I was out with the neighbors last night and did not get home till early this morning. I was about to go and see if he was still among the living when some crazed lunatic broke my door down demanding answers." Akita said pointingly.

"Well that was some story."Kagome yawned." I knew coming here was a stupid idea, thanks for _all_ the help Mother. I will call whenever I find Souta. Good-bye." Kagome walks out of the house.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"Grrr! That was a complete waste of time!" Kagome grunted."Okay think. Where did I use to visit a lot? Oh I know!" Runs toward new destination.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"School! I should have thought of that before. Now where to look." Kagome begins to poke her head around every corner and into every room.

25 minutes later...

"Damn it!" Punches a locker." That was no help at all. I guess that since it is late I should go home and get some sleep." Goes back home.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"Awww...Bed."Kagome flops down on bed and instantly falls asleep.

24 hours later ( yes she slept an entire day. I have, so it happens.)

"Ow my head." Kagome rubs her head."Man that was a good sleep."

"Well that is good to hear" says Naraku.

"Naraku! What are you doing in my house?" Kagome yelped.

"Just passing through." He smirked.

"Huh...well then just pass yourself on our of here."

"Not so fast, I have another message." He sneered."My master is growing bored with your slowness, so he has cut your time to two days to meet him in the correct place and find you brother."

"But... but that is not fair!" Kagome wailed.

"Neither is life, but we are used to that."He smirked again."Tick...tock...Kagome...tick...tock." Naraku disappears.

"Damn it! I can't believe my fucking luck!"

* * *

So how was that? Well I am about to hit the sack,but do feel free to flame me or whatever you feel like doing.Later.

MikoKitty


	3. Figuring things out

Hello all my lovely people! I would like to thank all of those who enjoyed and reviewed my story.

Now...Let the story being!

* * *

WARNING- This story is completely random. If you do not like random, then do not read.

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 3- Figuring it all out.

Kagome's POV

"Only two damn days...How could he do that?" I snarl."That bastard is going to wish he never messed with me."

"Let me think...Seeing Mother did nothing for me, and school didn't help either." I tap my chin. "However, Mother said that she was with the neighbors last night." Snaps head up."Got it! I need to go to the neighbors house...but, who are the neighbors?" I start to rub my head frantically."I guess I will have to call Mother." Deep sigh.

_ring...ring..._

_"hello" Akita said._

_"Mother, I have a question." I said innocently._

_sigh" What?"_

_"What are the neighbors name?"_

_"Tashio...why?" She said hesitantly_

_"No reason...Bye." I quickly hung up._

"Okay I am no going to the Tashio's." I picked up my things when...BANG!

"Ouch...my head...oh...uh..I feel dizzy..."passes out.

_Dream State_

_"Mom! CanI go to the Tashio's?"I yelled._

_"Sure, why not. Be careful." I heard her yell back._

_"Souta, do you want to come?" I ask my little brother._

_"No thank you. I would rather clean my room then watch you and Sess..." Souta started._

_"Shut up!" I slapped my hand over his mouth."Mom, I am gone."_

_"Okay."_

_I walk over to the Tashio's._

_"Sess! What are you up to?" I say to the man beside me._

_"Nothing to important. You?" He replied._

_"Same" I give him a big smile._

_"I...I am leaving in about three hours." He says._

_My smile fades." I know." I look away." I am really going to miss you." Tears began to stream down my cheeks._

_"I know, and I will miss you also." He reaches down and wipes my cheek._

_Chuckle..."Why would you miss me?"_

_He looks down and embraces me." You silly girl...You should know by now that I love you."_

_A small smile forms on my lips." I know, and I love you too."_

_"I have an idea." He taps his chin thoughtfully._

_"What?" My eyes brightened up._

_"How about we meet up at the old oak tree be hide the house?" He suggests._

_"That seems like a good idea." I feel him pull me closer._

_"I have to go know Kagome." He softly pushes me away._

_Tears start to flow again."I know" My arms fall to my sides." I will be waiting."_

_"As will I." Starts to walk away._

_"I love you."I mumble to myself._

_End Dream State_

"Ugh...My head." Rubs head."What a strange dream."recalls the dream."I wonder what it means."

I look to my side."Oh my god!" I look at the clock. "It is 5:45 P.M.!" Starts jumping up and down. "I only have 45 minutes left! At least I know where to go." I start running to the Tashio's.

"Must...pant...pant...hurry...pant."

15 minutes later.

"Finally" Deep sigh." Made it."

"Okay, I made it, now give me backSouta!" I yell.

"Very good Kagome." says an evil voice.

"Naraku! Give me Souta!" I scream.

"Tsk...Tsk...So impatient." He cooed.

"Grrr..."I snarl

"My master is elated that you remembered this place, but he still has one more task for you." He smirked.

"What NOW?" I sneer.

" You have 24 hours to answer this one question." Naraku mused.

"Oh come on! The suspense is killing me." I say sarcastically.

"What is the name of my master?" He said slowly.

"That is it?" I say in a deadpan voice.

"Yes. You are to stay here at this tree for the 24 hours. Here is some food and some water. Enjoy." Naraku disappears.

"What a creep. Fine, I guess I have to think...again." I whine.

30 seconds later

"I can't do this. I have to sleep. I just hope that I do not sleep over my limit." yawn. " Wow! I am so sleepy. Oh shit! My food and water must have had a sleeping pill." Big yawn. " Damn...him..."

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

"Master, is all of this really necessary?" Naraku asked.

"No, but it is amusing." The master smirked.

"True." Naraku agreed."But, why go through with all this?"

"Because," the master began, " I want her to realize whom she has forgotten."

" You do realize that she will most likely hate you after this?" Naraku pressed.

"Yes," the master gives a weak smile," but I want her to realize how much I truly love her and how hard it was for me to leave her for so long."

"You did give her enough sleep pills for about 20 hours correct?"

"Give or take a couple of hours." Naraku smirked.

"Good." The master replied.

* * *

So how was that. Good I hope. Well there is only one more chapter after this.

Please review.

MikoKitty

* * *


	4. A Dream and the truth

Hi there everyone! I hope you have been enjoying my story. Well, I am in am good mood, so I will get on with the story.

* * *

WARNING-This story is completely random. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 4- A dream and the truth.

Kagome's POV

_Dream State_

_Heavy sobs_

_"Why did you have to leave me like this? WHY?" I yelled to myself._

_I squeezed the letter in my hand."Damn him! I love him so much, and he just left me like that."_

_I looked down and began to reread the letter..._

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am very sorry that I had to leave on such_

_short notice. I know that it must have been _

_very hard on you, because it has been very_

_hard on me. I bet you are wondering why_

_I had to leave.Well, you know how my _

_job requires me to leave at random times._

_Normally I have the choice of whether or_

_not I wish to take part in a job, but for _

_this job, I had no choice. Believe me,if_

_I had the choice, I would have never left_

_you. I wish I had known how long I would_

_be away, but I was never informed. The good_

_news ,however, is that I may be allowed to _

_come home in about six months. I will see you_

_soon. I love you so much._

_Forever yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

November 15, 2009

_End Dream State._

"Sesshomaru..." I mumble.

"Very good." Naraku sneers and claps weakly.

"Naraku," I spat, " now that I have got the name of your _master,_ give me back my brother!" I yelled.

"Tsk...Tsk...Why the hurry? My master would like to have a quick word with you."

"Well you can tell your_ master_ that I do not wish to speak to him." I snarled.

"He figured you would say that. So he said that if you did disagree, I would be allowed to kill your little brother." Naraku smiled wildly.

"That bastard! Fine, I will speak to him." I mumbled.

"Good, then follow me."

5 minutes later.

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"No..." Naraku said.

10 minutes later.

"Are we there YET?" I said louder just to tick him off.

Naraku's eye began to twitch "NO!"

15 minutes later.

"Are we there YET?" I yelled.

"Yes." Naraku said calmly and then he disappears.

I began to look at my surroundings." I know this place."

"You should." Said a strange voice.

"Gasp...What do you want?"

"Just to talk." He smirked.

"Fine then...talk." I said cautiously

"I will, but first would you like something to drink?"He asked.

"A beer would be great." I said.

"Here" he throws the bottle to me.

"Now talk." I take a gulp of my beer.

"Okay, I take it you know who I am." He stated more then questioned.

"Yes, you are Sesshomaru, and also before you continue." I get up and walked over to him.

"Sessho..."I reach up to him and...SLAP!

"Owwww...what the hell was that for." Sesshomaru snapped.

"What do you think is wrong with me you stupid bastard? You leave me for six years and then you kidnap my little brother and you put me through hell trying to find this place! What is your damn problem?" I rant.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked with a confused expression.

"The problem, Kagome, is that you forgot about the promise we made to each other six years ago.'' He said with an icy tone."You told me that you would never forget me, you said that you loved me and that you would always wait for me. Why did you lie to me?"

"I...don't know..."I looked away. " I guess I just forgot." I said uneasily

"How could you just forget? You waited for eleven years for me to show you that I loved you and that I cared. Then when I finally did, I got called out on a mission. I wrote to you every day that I could and I waited everyday for a letter for me from you. I never did." He said with a sad tone.

"But, I only received one letter and I was told not to respond or I would endanger you. I decide to write one and I gave it to your private messenger." I replied."That was about five years ago."

"I did not have a private messenger, and I only spoke to one person about you. He would never betray me unless...'' Sesshomaru had a very grim look. "Naraku!"

"You rang?" Naraku replied.

"Why did you do this to me?" Sesshomaru asked with an angry look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said with a sly grin.

"You dirty bastard! Why!" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Because I couldn't have your foolish feelings ruin my mission. Plus, you do not deserve her." He said with a cocky smile.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Kagome waited for you for over ten years and then, when you finally tell her your true feelings, you leave. She had loved you since she was seven years old! How could you do this to her? I have sat back and watched this for far to long. It was then on November 15, 2009, that I would set forth my plan. I decided that I needed to prolong your stay away from Kagome, so I set up fake missions to make my plan work." He stated calmly.

''You selfish bastard!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Me? Selfish? I think not. then after I cut the contact off between you and Kagome, I began giving Kagome some pills that would cloud up her mind. I made her think that she was locking away harsh memories, while in truth, she wasridding her mind of you and your useless nonsense! However, my pills had a small problem, when Kagome slept, she would begin to remember her past." He said.

"WAIT! You mean to say, that you fucking drugged me!" I finally stepped in.

"Pretty much." Naraku shrugged.

"Who are you? Really?"Sesshomaru asked suspiciously

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked.

"You said earlier that you had watched Kagome suffer for all those years, so I just figured that she or I must know who you are." Sesshomaru stated.

"Clever.However, I will not tell you who I am." Naraku chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, my sweet Kagome, you already know who I am.'' He said with a cocky grin.

"Sorry, I have know idea who you are." I stated.

"Here, let me refresh you remember." Naraku reached out to me and kissed me.

"Hey! Get you fucking mouth off of her!" Sesshomaru yelled.

I jerked away and slapped the hell out of him.

"You slimy bastard!" I yelled while wiping my mouth.

"So you do remember me." Naraku stated rather then asked.

"You really are a sick bastard BANKOTSU!'' I yelled.

Bankotsu looked up and smirked."I am glad you remember me."

"How could I forget the bastard who tried to rape me?" I yelled/asked.

"Kagome, why did you not tell me?" Sesshomaru asked in a worried tone.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't care!" I stated while the tears began to flow down my face.

''See Sesshomaru, all you ever do is cause her pain." Bankotsu said with a smirk. " I was the one she would tell everything to. All I ever heard was Sessho this and Sessho that. Finally after eight years of listening to her bullshit, I snapped."

"You bastard."Sesshomaru sneered.

"You want to know what made me snap. Well on that day, I told Kagome that I loved her and she just looked at me, smiled a sad smile, and said my heart is for Sesshomaru and only him. She said that she was sorry and wanted to stay friends." Bankotsu growled.

"But that wasn't enough. Was it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No it wasn't." Bankotsu smirked.

"So you raped her?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Almost did." I said with an angry look in my eyes. " I was screaming so much, someone would have thought I was giving birth on the streets."

"I couldn't hold her against her will, so I let her go." Bankotsu shrugged.

"But...Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

''Because I knew that I would get her in the future." He said.

"Really?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yep!" He said with a cocky smile.

"Well I guess I have only one thing to say to that," I batted my eyelashes seductively. "YOU CAN EAT SHIT AND FUCKING DIE YOU SICK BASTARD!" I gave a sweet innocent smile.

"Such language is not fit for such a lady." said the said bastard.

"Asshole.'' I replied.

"Why don't you just come with me?" Bankotsu held his hand out for me to take.

"Hell No!" Sesshomaru and I replied together.

"Why you stupid bitch!" Bankotsu yelled. " Why are you still staying with this bastard?"

"Oh, that hurt Bankotsu." I said with fake hurt. " I thought you loved me?" I teased.

"If I can't have you then no one will!" Bankotsu lunges at me with a knife.

"Shit." I started to turn around when...BANG! I turned back around to see Bankotsu drop his knife...BANG..click...click...BANG...I watched as Bankotsu fell to the ground dead.

"Stupid bastard! Keeping me locked up in that fucking small cell for so damn long." Souta spat.

"Souta?" I asked.

"Yea?" he asked as he dropped the gun on the ground.

"Thank god you are okay!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Of course I am okay. You do realize that I can take care of myself?" He said defensively.

"Yea. That is why you are 18 and still living with Mother." I chuckled.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." Souta said sarcastically.

"I know." I give him a big smile.

I see Souta look up and over my shoulder. " Looks like I need to be going." He said with a wink. "Later!" I watch as he runs off to God knows where.

"Bye!" I yell after him.

"Kagome?" I heard Sesshomaru question.

"Yes Sessho?" I asked.

"I am sorry." He choked out.

"I know, and that is why I am going to do this." I said with a sly grin.

"Do wha..." Sesshomaru started.

I reached up and gave him a kiss." I really have missed you."

"And I you, my sweet cherry blossom." Sesshomaru replied.

"I love you Sesshomaru." I looked him in his eyes and I could feel us getting closer.

"And I , Kagome, will always love you." Our lips met in one of the most passionate kisses.

"I never want you to leave again" I said against his lips.

"Don't worry, I never will." We lean into each other when...

_ring...ring... _Sesshomaru's cell phone began to ring. I watch him pick up and my face instantly falls.

_"Agent Ses..." the caller began._

_"Not now." Sesshomaru growled._ He hung up and through the phone somewhere."Now, where were we?"

"You tell me." We lean into each other and kiss one last time.

**_The End._**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank all who read this story and enjoyed it. I would like to apologize for the sappy ending. Of course, if you don't like, there is nothing I can do about it. Thanks again!

MikoKitty


End file.
